


New Years

by Rockym82



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockym82/pseuds/Rockym82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's January 1st.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years

NiGHTS’ eyes fluttered open. Had she fallen asleep? With a yawn, she rose. “I suppose I did.” NiGHTS smiled, with eyes closed, and held her hand to her still warm cheek. “That was fun…” she murmured. She half opened them to look at the Nightopian Garden where, last night, the little fellows managed to conjour a small fountain flowing with champagne. With a slight turn of her head, NiGHTS giggled. “I see the Nightopians didn’t fare much better than myself,” she said, looking at the still snoozing guys.

She chuckled once again and allowed her thoughts to drift back to the prior evening: How good the bubbles in the drink felt, how much fun she had dancing, and how easily laughter came to her. She glanced at the blimp in the distance sky and recalled how, in her tipsy state, the sight sent her in a long laughing fit. Not that she could remember why it was so funny, but still…

NiGHTS got up and stretched, a smile still upon her face. “Best New Years I had.” She floated over to the door leading to the Dream Gate, trying to avoid waking up the sleeping Nightopians.

NiGHTS gasped when she saw the Dream Gate. “Oh…” She brought a hand up to her mouth. Graffiti covered the statues and fountain, rolls of toilet paper dangled in the trees and on the benches, and poor Owl had been stuck in a garbage can.

“Owl!” NiGHTS rushed over, worried. “Are you alright?” she asked, pulling him out, and dusting him off.

Owl slowly nodded his head.

“Oh, thank goodness.” She turned back to the mess that was the Dream Gate. “This is awful….”

“Yes…” Owl concurred.

“Did the Nightmarens do this?”

“…..Yeeeeeep…..”

“Oh!” NiGHTS shook her head. “What a rotten thing to do!”

“…I completely agree.”

“I wonder which one did this. Chameleon, or maybe Donbalon?”

“NiGHTS.”

“Yes?”

“No…NiGHTS.”

“Ummm,” NiGHTS looked around. “What?”

“You.” Owl flapped his arms, causing more feather to fly. “Did this.” And NiGHTS stared wide-eyed as Owl recounted her wild escapade last night. “A drunken, laughing lush with no regard!” NiGHTS started to sweat as Owl continued. She also started to feel small. Then, when Owl was finished…

“I…I…I…” NiGHTS sighed and hung her head down. “I’ll clean it up,” she said quietly.

“Thank you.”


End file.
